


You're Not Taking Me Away!

by NiaChase



Series: Daddy loves it that way [9]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Ending, Embarrassment, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rimming, hostage, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: The Wife knows the relationship. What is Bill or his Son going to do? Have sex!But this will take a dark turn.*Read the tags.*Yes, this is another Father/Son Incest. This isn't the last one. Enjoy!





	You're Not Taking Me Away!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for waiting patiently for this work. It would've been up sooner BUT THE FUCKING POWER WENT OUT!!!  
> When it came back on, I was too pissed to start over again (a lot was done) and I worked on other works because why not. I had to get the plot rolling on those as well.  
> ENJOY this super long fic. 
> 
> P.S. THIS IS NOT REAL, THIS IS FAKE!! thank you.

Bill was honestly having fun and felt a little crazy. While his son was in his last year in high school at seventeen, he was sitting on his bed laughing at his tied up ex-wife. She was currently glaring at Bill as she struggle with tape on her mouth and now thick rope bounding her to the chair she sat on in front of the bed. 

Bill's son was a scared of the fact that he may be committing a crime, but he quickly trust his father's judgement. Besides, he love his Dad. He can't see himself leaving his father. No one can love him like his dad. 

Bill love that about his son and trust he wouldn't open his mouth at school about this. In the meantime, he was thinking on torturing his wife, but at the same time, he wanted to get things in the open. He wanted to tell her verbally and show how much control he had over to his son. 

He wanted to hear her response to this, even if it won't change nothing. All he have to do is get his son brave enough to do it. "You know, this could've been avoided years ago. First time I had that sweet ass, he was ten. You was gullible as ever whenever you were home. 

It would've happen once if you was a better lover. Not to mention your whining." Bill said, looking his ex straight in the eyes. She shook in the chair and growl. He smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me give you a chance to talk. But I would be careful if I were you. That bump on your head is really growing."

He told her before snatching the tape off her mouth. She made a noise of complaint before baring her teeth at at him. Her mascara was running down her face and her hair was thoroughly in a messy mass of curls.

Just for Bill's sick delight, she was also in her under clothes. She had a matching set so it left him to wonder if she was here to seduce him. Black underwear and a black push-up bra. Usually, it would turn him on, but after years of being with his son and due to them always spicing up their sex life, he was not attracted to her.

"He is your son for God's sake! You made him with me and now you're sleeping with him?!" She yells at me. I shrug. "That's the good part." I said to her lowly. She looked disgusted. "He don't understand what you're doing to him. You're using him." She told him. Bill didn't like the last part. He believe he is not using him.

Sure, when his son was younger, yeah he used him. But when his son suggested being in a relationship with him, Bill did feel like he was in love at the time. His son truly understand him more than anyone could. And after time of dating him, having sex with him, and just being around him, he fell in love with that boy. He glared at his ex.

"I truly love him more than a father should. And I don't see him as my son. Sure biologically, he is. But to me, he's the best man I ever been with. So say some shit about what I'm doing with him and I swear it will be the last thing you say." The ex did the wise thing and kept her mouth shut. Bill looked at the clock and his anger gone away. 

Taking another strip of duct tape and placing it on his ex's mouth, he left the bedroom to open the door and watch the bus pull up. He watch the kids and teens pour out, one guy talking to his boy. They both laughed and the stranger had a hand on his boy, but his boy quickly move away from him. 

He smile at Bill and move faster towards home. Giving a soft smile, he pulled his son close, close the door, and kiss his son lustfully. The son was to busy smiling to properly kiss back. "I'm so close to being done with school and we can be together more."

Bill listen to his son rant about graduation as he pulled him to the bedroom. Then his son paused once he saw his mom tied up. Thanks to her, he hadn't had sex for three days, this day being day four. "Hey mom." He said to his mom, looking a bit ashamed. Bill was determined to knock that out of him. Throwing his son's pack to the side, he grab his hips and pulled him towards his own.

Before he could complain, Bill close his son's lips with his own. The son quickly lost himself to his dad. Lifting his son up and planting him on his bed, he furiously make-out with him. His son hands travel around his body as Bill's hands marvel at his son's thighs before trying to unbutton his pants, but then his son's panic and push him off while looking at his mom.

Brian grab his son chin and made him look at him. "Don't worry about her. Do you want to be with me?" I asked, knowing the answer. His son nodded, wrapping his arms around Bill. Planting a small kiss, he said, "Then don't worry about her. Let her watch. She can't do nothing to you." 

His son let him unbutton his pants and help slip them off. He knows his father and he knows it won't be simple sex while they ignore his mother. So he steel himself to whatever his father wanted. "So long as you go on a date with me tonight?" The son suggested. Bill smiled.

"Done babe." Settling between his son's legs, Bill took off his shirt before kissing his son and grinding his hips against his son. The son moan lowly as Bill dug his tongue in his mouth. The Ex struggle against the rope, disgusted by the scene in front of her. She watch her son willingly move what was once her husband.

She watch Bill push her son's shirt off and start kissing down his chest and stomach. She wanted to yell at her son for letting his father touch him that way. She wanted to tell Bill to leave her youngest child alone. But all she made was noises against the tape as her son moan against Bill's touch.

Bill was having fun. He love his ex screams and his lover's moans. Planting one last kiss and with a sick sense of humor, he made his son get on his back, making sure to have his rump face his ex. His son felt embarrassed, but after years of being with his dad and his love for his ass, he knew he couldn't resist either.

Especially if Bill's tongue is involved. Bill straddle his son's chest and made his son hold his own legs back so his son's cock, balls, and hole. Bill made a show of teasing his son by stroking his son's cock and teasing balls. His son whine, rocking against the hand pleasuring him. 

The ex wanted to look away, but the past few days told her not to. She already felt the throbbing on her head. She really wanted to look away when Bill showed her her son's asshole, teasing it with his finger before leaning down and sticking his tongue in there. Is he serious? That's disgusting!

Honestly, she was thinking very deep in that wormhole no one like to talk about (AKA Poop comes out there), but Bill didn't seem to mind and her son was enjoying it as well. Ew. She immediately started thinking about a way out. And maybe even saving her son. 

He really needed a new life away from Bill. Her son, in the meantime, was loving that tongue. Bill could do wonders with that tongue. "Dad!" He felt his Daddy chuckle in him before sitting up. He got off his son and gave him a kiss, inserting his fingers to stretch him out. 

The ex was taking advantage of their backs turn to her. She twisted her arm back and use the small room she had to have more freedom. She wiggle and grunted, constantly checking on the boys. All she had to do was knock out Bill and save her son. She'll even get help for him. Get him a normal life. 

She looked back once more and saw Bill remove his fingers and line up with his hole. She saw her son's hands clench on Bill's shoulder, they both groaning. They seem to forgot about her. She took the chance as they slowly started fucking to slip her arm out of the restraints.

Then she reached behind herself to tug the knot. She was grateful after her bathroom break that Bill was distracted by his work. Since he retire from one job, now he just work from home. Her shoulder was starting to hurt when the rope gave. Thankfully, the rocking bed that was once hers and the moaning hid the sound of rope falling.

She crouch down to not stand out and get caught. Getting the chair in a good grip, she lift it up, stood up and hit it against Bill. The son instantly scream when Bill fell against him. The son was scared when the mom moved Bill off him. He was worried for his dad, but was pulled by his mother off the bed. "Hurry! We need to go!" The son shook his head violently. 

"What are you talking about? What did you do to dad?" The son cried, yanking his hand away from his mother. "You dad is messed up up honey. Dads don't do that to their children and I don't want you staying with him no more. We can get you help and your dad can go to jail."

The son looked down sadly and scared for his life. He didn't want his dad to go to jail. Much less, everyone knowing he had sex with his dad. He had to do something to help keep the secret. Coming up with a plan, he nodded to his mom. The mom smile and hugged her son. "We can tie him up until the cops come. There's tape in the kitchen mom." The mom nodded.

"Good. I'll get him in the chair. Go get the tape honey." The son nodded and quickly left with tears running down his face. The mom lifted the chair and put it back on the floor. Then she lifted Bill as he was groaning and put him on the chair. "Filthy bastard."

She started putting on her clothes, keeping an eye on Bill when her son came in. Wearing gloves and his mom distracted, the son took the chance and stab his mother. The mom made a noise of pain and looked at her son. "I'm sorry mom, but I love Bill. You're not taking me away from him." 

Jabbing the knife in further, the son push her away from him. The mother fell to the floor, the light in her eyes dying till her last breath escape her. The son shook where he stood until strong arms wrapped around him. The son dropped the knife and turn to his dad.

"She was going to take me away Bill. I didn't know what else to do. Am I going to go to jail? Am I going to be taken away from you?" The son asked. Bill watched the bleeding body on the floor and held his son close. "No baby. No one is going to take you away. I'll make sure of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check on my other works and show it some love and I will be sure to add more to the series. Thank you. 
> 
> Also, the son would totally freak out at the fact his mom is watching him. There had to be plot. The next one won't be so much (unless y'all don't mind). Comment below if you like this.


End file.
